Dream a little Dream of Me redone
by Sumomo'MoonGoddess
Summary: Harry's summer horror comes to an abrupt end...and maybe even life as he knew it but can he still come back better than ever. redone
1. Escape

This is a redone version of my story as it has been some time since I have written it.

I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters associated with the books or movies.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

~HP~

My mind replayed this summer's events in my head over and over again. Petunia yelling at me for doing the laundry wrong; and ruining both her and Vernon's favorite shirts. And Vernon in turn beating me until I fell unconscious and then having his way with me. In my mind I was screaming for it to end to just forget everything that has happened to me. Then I remember something, a fleeting memory in the back of my mind all those times of abuse, I remember a song and someone stroking my hair as soon as Vernon left I don't know who it was or why I remember it but that person would always come and try to calm me down afterward speaking in a language I have not heard before, singing me to sleep. It is all I can remember before I wake up from the former nightmare turned dream.

"YOU USELESS BOY GETS DOWN HERE AND MAKE BREAKFAST NOW!" I hear Vernon yell from the bottom of the from my tattered bed, I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

~AD~

I sat at my desk going over this year's schedule as the school year was rapidly approaching when I could hear the statue moving outside my door. And sure enough a couple of seconds later it opened to reveal Severus at my door.

"Hello Severus my boy would you like a lemon drop or some tea." I offered.

"Albus we both that you called me here for something and I am in no mood for your snack ploy" Severus said sitting in a seat in front of my desk. I let this comment slide and continued at the task at hand.

"Well Severus what I wanted to know is has the dark lord made any plans to attack Harry" I said expecting to hear of the many different ways Voldemort would try and get Harry this time.

"No the Dark Lord hasn't been scheming as of late but I think he may be planning for something huge." Severus said with the strictest face I have seen in my life

"Well I guess that means that were done here for now…Severus remember to inform me the moment you get news of an attack or any plot to kill Harry ok" I said looking sternly at the potions master. He seemed to glare at me in opposition before finally standing

"Yes headmaster I will tell you the minute I hear anything." he said as he turned and left my office

'Well it looks like things have begun to die down but I won't put it past Voldemort to go and try some dirty trick to get Harry' I thought as I returned to my paperwork.

~HP~

I had spent the whole day outside tending to Aunt Petunia's garden when Vernon got home from work and slammed the front door.

'I guess the easy stuff is over for now' I thought and of course immediately after I thought that I was called back inside.

"BOY where is Dinner." Vernon yelled at me.

"I'm sorry I was busy doing the gardening that I didn't have time." I said innocently.

"Cut the crap BOY dinner is more important than that stupid gardening GET TO IT" Vernon yelled walking into the living room.

"Vernon I take slight offense to that I mean how else is my garden going to beat everyone else's this year I can't do it myself you know." Petunia said walking over to her husband. I got bored of all this and went into the kitchen to make dinner. I was about half way through cooking dinner when my stomach growled loudly.

'Man I forgot I was so hungry' I thought as I tried to take a little meat from the pot of soup I was making. Unfortunately for me Petunia saw me take some and yelled at me. Soon after Vernon came in and pulled me by the ear to my room all the while mumbling

"Ungrateful little bastard…let the freak stay here for what…should have thrown him out when we had the chance." When we got to my room he threw me inside and locked the door. I knew it wouldn't be long before he returned again to hit me and I was right as a couple of seconds later the door opened and Vernon came in wielding a hammer. He raised it above his head ready to strike me when there was a noise from behind me. It was a very deep growling noise that at first you had to really be listening to hear it but it soon grew louder.

"BOY what kind of stupid animal is in here" Vernon yelled staring at the darkened walls behind me and seeing growling got louder and louder and I had to cover my ears Vernon panicked and threw the Hammer at the source of the noise. There was a loud thud and what sounded like the breaking of bones. The growling stopped but then a foot came out of the darkness bringing with it the figure of a person.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Vernon yelled at the walked into the light and it was a small girl somehow I felt like I had seen her before.

"Why does it matter what my name is" She said snapping her fingers. Two more girls jumped down through the ceiling like ghosts.

"Your freak people aren't you!" Vernon the commotion caused Petunia and Dudley to climb up the stairs and into the room

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Petunia screamed as Dudley slightly hid behind her.

"This freak has broken into our home PETUNIA, get me the knives from downstairs." Vernon yelled. Before Petunia had a chance to leave the girl had ran up to his side grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully behind his back. Dudley in response tried to tackle the girl only causing her to turn around and have him tackle Vernon.

"What in the world is going on" Petunia yelled her eyes growing wide.

"You should not abuse people" the girl simply stated letting go of Vernon as Petunia grabbed a scrap piece of metal from the floor and stabbed the girl in the stomach.

"Sumomo!" one of the girls yelled trying to run while the other girl held her back

"She'll be ok" she said calmly to her

"How the hell is she going to be ok she was just stabbed." I said as the girl fell to the ground.

Everyone waited a couple of seconds and since she didn't move the Dursleys let out a sigh of relief. What they didn't see was the girl's hand moving then her arm the girl slowly rose back up and stood. She pulled out the scrap piece of metal from her stomach and it slowly started to heal up. What they did see however was a girl they thought to be dead standing in front of them still bleeding form the stomach.

"WHAT KIND OF FREAK ARE YOU!" Vernon yelled as the girl let out a small laugh

"The one who can never die" she said

"Kyoko, Maemi can you come over here." she added the two girls walked over toward her forming a line. The girl named Sumomo walked forward and grabbed Vernon by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. Everyone stared in amazement but the two other girls quickly snapped out of it as they each grabbed hold of one of the Dursleys.

"What…what are you going to do to us?" Petunia asked her voice and body shaking noticeably

"I'm going to teach you a lesson about abuse" Sumomo said giving a sickly sweet smile. Suddenly her facial features went dim and her eyes half closed. Both of the other girls quickly grabbed her small frame before she hit the floor. Vernon on the other hand looked extremely frightened like he had seen a ghost. Suddenly there were scars on his face and hands and he was screaming in pain Sumomo looked like she came to and let go of him and letting him hit the ground with a loud thud. She proceeded to do the same to Petunia and Dudley. The three Dursleys huddled together for a moment before running scared out of the room. One of the girls closed the door behind them as Sumomo walked over to me and held out a hand to help me up.

"Who are you and what did you do to them?" I asked stunned

"Well my name is Sumomo and I guess it is sensible that you wouldn't remember me. As for those three I made sure they feel the pain they caused on you every day of their lives." Sumomo said sitting next to me.

"Ok then who are these two?" I asked pointing to the two other girls.

"That is Kyoko and Maemi" she said first pointing to the girl with shorter darker hair then to the girl with really long almost snow white hair.

"Well Harry I don't think they will bother you for a while but just in case I can help you leave here." Sumomo said for a second I was stunned 'how did she know my name.'

"Yes Harry I know your name you told me it a long time ago maybe even so far back that you don't remember it yourself and no answer your next question yes I am reading your mind right now." Sumomo said smirking as I freaked out a little more. I tried to think rationally and finally realized that Sumomo was wearing some sort of robe thing

"It's a kimono Harry" she corrected me reading my thoughts.

"Ok….Sumomo stops reading my mind I have to think a few things out. Could you come back in a couple of days" I said Sumomo nodded and left with Kyoko and Maemi through the dark corner of my room.

'There is a lot to think about but I guess anyplace is better than here' I thought to myself

~DM~

I felt excruciating pain shoot through my body every few day during the beginning of the summer it felt horrible unlike anything I had ever gone through and it surely trumped my coming of age inheritance. Those days I had doubled over in pain it was so sudden that my whole family thought I was dying and even now we don't know what caused it. Ever since then I would have times when I randomly felt overwhelming emotions which is something I have been trained not to show, and even more recently they have been scary emotions of killing myself mixed with random pains on my body. Even Severus couldn't explain any of this the pain and emotions have significantly died down these last couple of days and I was extremely relieved to have time to myself. I was sitting in the parlor when my father and Severus came inside.

"Draco I believe that Severus has found the source of the pains and emotions you were feeling recently" my Father said sitting down.

"What is it Father?" I asked curiously

"Well as Severus put it and I agree after hearing his theory that you have been feeling the pain and emotions of your mate" Father said putting it extremely bluntly.

"My MATE why would my mate be feeling this kind of pain and why do I feel it." I asked almost jumping off my chair. Severus cleared his throat and I looked up at him calming down.

"Well Draco I believe that your mate's pain and emotions were so strong that you were able to feel them through a small bond you share." he said sternly

"But I don't even know my mate" I said looking confused

"Well for there to be that kind of bond in place already you would have to have seen or at least know your mate in some way" Severus said before sitting down.

"Well how will we be able to tell who is my mate?" I asked impatiently 'if my mate was in this kind of pain I need to find them fast and help them' I tried my hardest not to squirm in my seat thinking about this.

"Calm down Draco we are working on that…there are a couple spells to find your mate but the best way is for you to find them yourself." Father said with a slight smirk on his face.

"AHHH" I yelled out "All this is getting really annoying I'm just going to go to bed for now" I said getting up and walking out of the parlor. I walked the long hallways toward my room and plopped my body on the bed just barely having energy to kick of my shoes before curling up under the covers and immediately falling asleep.

~HP~

These last couple days have been semi bliss. The Dursleys were leaving me alone partially because of what Sumomo had said and also because She had set up a barrier around the house that allowed me to use magic without the ministry finding out. She also had been coming over every day when it got dark out and we talked before I fell asleep she was mainly interested in my school and family but was amazed when I told her I played Quidditch her eyes grew wide in fascination.

"What's Quidditch?" Sumomo said sitting on my bed as I went through my trunk.

"Well basically it's a game played on brooms. There are seven people per team a Keeper, three Chasers, two Beaters and a Seeker and the object of the game is to score more point than your opponents and the game ends when the Seeker grabs the Snitch." I said drawing a picture of the Quidditch pitch and the goals.

"Hehe it must be so fun to fly" she said as I pulled out his Firebolt to show her.

"Wow Harry that's so cool hehe" Sumomo said her eyes wide as she careful touched the broom like she was afraid to break it.

"Sumomo it won't break that easy" I said waiting a moment before grabbing my broom and putting it away. Sumomo got up and looked out my window

"Harry have you thought about my offer?" she said hopping up and down to get a better view out my window.

"Yeah and why are you hopping" I asked as I sat on my bead.

"…..I'm short and I can't see out the window….." was her response as she looked at me with a small glare

"Don't make fun of my size" she added for good measure. Before she turned back to the window and continued to hop. It was true that Sumomo was pretty short and as she told me she was only a couple months younger than I was.

'I'm about 5'6" and I'm short for my age she is about 5'1" without heels or those weird shoes on'

"So what do you think about leaving here?" Sumomo said bringing back up her offer and cocking her head to one side.

"Well I was thinking of what about Dumbledore and my friends won't they worry if I was missing." I said and fell back on my bed to stare at the ceiling. I didn't see but I could swear I heard the slightest growl coming from her as I told her about Dumbledore.

"Well I don't think they would believe you were missing" Sumomo said smiling

"What do you mean of course I would be missing as far as they know" I said sitting up shocked.

"Well not exactly for my plan to work it calls for them to think you are dead hehe" Sumomo said trying to play it off innocently. My jaw dropped

"YOU WANT THEM TO THINK IM DEAD!" I yelled out.

"Well yeah I mean it would be better if they all thought The Boy Who Lived was dead right I mean then you wouldn't have that scary dude after you right?" Sumomo said referring the 'scary dude' to Voldemort.

"That would be true since he is after me every year….but how will you make them think I'm dead." I asked confused.

"Hehe…well for that I would need a blood sample" Sumomo said with her hand behind her head laughing nervously.

"Why do you need a blood sample?" I was starting to get a little freaked out at where this was going.

"I just need one ok it's important for this so that it won't seem like it was faked" Sumomo said looking seriously at me.

"Alright alright I will give you a blood sample ok" I said giving up

"Yay this will only hurt for a second" Sumomo said. As she walked toward me one of her fingernails grew into a claw. She grabbed my arm not tightly but enough that I couldn't flinch

"I don't want to slice your whole arm open so don't move ok." she said as she brought down the claw to my arm and cut a small slit on my wrist. I winced in pain as little red droplets of blood came out of the cut Sumomo wiped the blood with her finger and healed the cut all in the same movement. I stood holding my wrist in amazement as I watched Sumomo with my blood on her finger. It was odd how she was just looking at it

"Um so what are you going to do with that?" I asked really wanting to know what my blood was being used for. Sumomo shushed me with her free hand as she brought up the blood to her nose and sniffed it and almost immediately after she stuck her finger in her mouth and at it.

"WHAT YOU ONLY WANTED MY BLOOD FOR A SNACK!" I said getting royally pissed off.

"No! There was a more important reason as to why I ate it but for now please stand behind me" Sumomo said standing from off the ground and walking to about the middle of my room. I slowly walked and stood behind her as she pulled out a large knife looking thing form her pants pocket.

"What are you going to do Sumomo?" I asked curiously but soon found out as Sumomo sliced at her arm and blood spewed out and covered the wall in her blood.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I said hopping backwards out of the way of the of her arm spewing blood.

"Hehe well I am making it look like you died what does it look like" Sumomo said as her arm healed in a matter of seconds and she continued to cut at different limbs to make blood spatter on the walls and floor.

"How are they going to think it's my blood if you're the one bleeding? " I asked confused on the concept of all this.

"my blood is special I can change it so right now it's basically your blood on the walls at least it will look that way if anyone tests it" Sumomo said and stopped cutting as soon as she was satisfied with all the blood on the walls.

"Oh but how are we leaving here without anyone seeing us? I'm sure Dumbledore told me he has the street monitored or something so Death Eaters don't come." I stood on the only spot not covered in blood.

"Stop asking questions sometimes and just wait Harry" Sumomo said shaking her head as she grabbed my arm and we started sinking down into the ground.

"Wha….Wait what's going on…..what about my stuff." I said as we started sinking more Sumomo's head was almost lost to the floor as mine was still a good ways above and I was still sinking.

'Don't worry about it we will get it in a minute' Sumomo said in my head as we disappeared. The feeling of this kind of travel was actually pretty funs after you get past the sheer terror of traveling through objects and not needing to breath for a while. It took what felt like forever to get to where we started to resurface form the ground but as I was later told it only took a couple of seconds. When we got to Sumomo's house we were greeted by Kyoko and Maemi who both bowed

"Welcome back Hime-sama…. Harry-kun" they both said at the same time.

'Wow this will be different.' I thought to myself as I was led inside the house.

~AD~

I was walking through the halls of Hogwarts when one of the paintings I noticed was running after me through the portraits.

"Headmaster your presence is requested in your office, there was a breech in the magical barrier at Harry Potter's residence." it said like it was out of breath. I stopped dead in my tracks quickly turned around and ran toward my office

'I hope Voldemort hasn't gotten his hands on the boy I need him for all of this to work.' I said quickly running up the steps to my office and hurriedly closed the door behind me.


	2. Change

**So this is what happened last time.**

I was walking through the halls of Hogwarts when one of the paintings I noticed was running after me through the portraits.

"Headmaster your presence is requested in your office, there was a breech in the magical barrier at Harry Potter's residence." it said like it was out of breath. I stopped dead in my tracks quickly turned around and ran toward my office

'I hope Voldemort hasn't gotten his hands on the boy I need him for all of this to work.' I said quickly running up the steps to my office and hurriedly closed the door behind me.

**On with the show ^_^**

~AD~

I had to send someone to check on the boy while I tried to figure out what caused the breach. So I called Severus out from his room.

"Severus, you need to check in on Harry's residence there has been a breach in the magical barrier."

"Why must I go check on the Potter boy why not McGonagall." Severus' cold tone was the same he always used when speaking but he still sounded snobbish.

"YOU WILL GO BECAUSE I HAVE TOLD YOU TO" I hated the way Severus thought he was so above every other person working here. He shouldn't forget I was the one who got him in the ministries good graces and allowed him to become a teacher here. "NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND GO CHECK ON THE BOY." Severus exited the room and was off. I still had to figure out how in the hell did someone get passed the barrier without it alerting me.

~DM~

Today had been so much better than the last few weeks. Not only had my condition improved but I felt this overwhelming sense of relief that I was sure came from my mate as my day had been pretty boring. But it was good that my mate whoever they were was at least doing better than before I don't know how they could have been through that much pain. And it was my mission to find out.

~HP~

I woke up lying on a mattress on the ground and suddenly snapped up and grabbed my glasses. 'This isn't the Dursley's where the hell am I.' It all started coming back to me Sumomo, leaving and coming here it was kind of surreal and I hoped it wasn't a dream that I wasn't going to be rudely awakened and forced to cook breakfast or something. I stood up and started to walk around the house it had wooden floors in the hallway and mats in the rooms and was pretty small. It only had about four rooms that I could count 'these doors are slightly confusing I don't know what's a room and what's a closet.' I guess I should count that locked room and the two with the towels on them so that makes seven. Each of the rooms were pretty bare accept one that had piles of pillows and a bunch of everything in it I guessed it had to be Sumomo's which had me wonder where Kyoko and Maemi slept. I suddenly forgot what I was thinking about by the smell of eggs wafting from what I guessed was the kitchen so I wandered in there.

"Oh your awake Harry do you want something to eat?" Sumomo asked her back to me

"Um…I guess I'll have whatever you're having" I really didn't want to be an inconvenience to her

"Harry it's no trouble I can cook whatever you want" Sumomo reassured me.

"Sumomo stop reading my mind" I was getting annoyed of her always doing that

"I'm sorry I can't help it it's just something I always do." Was her apology

"Well then to make it up to me can I have some eggs and bacon?" I was still standing since I realized there was no real place to sit only a little table with legless chairs.

"Ok sit down though and I'll have it ready in a couple of seconds." I shrugged and sat down at the tiny table table and true to her word Sumomo quickly came over and gave me my food and then she got her some and sat across from me at the table.

"So what am I going to do now." I questioned still confused after all that's happened.

"You can do whatever you want Harry" Sumomo giggled and smiled at me.

"No offence to you but even if I left the Dursley's I still need some sort of education and I would prefer it to be a Wizarding education… would it even be possible to go back to Hogwarts?" I was filled with questions plus I missed my friends and other family.

"Oh it's very possible, not easy but possible because you have to understand Harry your old self has died and now you're a new Harry or whatever you want to be called. Even if you do go back to Hogwarts you can never be your old self because that would cause everything you have worked so hard to get away from to catch up to you. Do you understand?" Sumomo looked at me seriously.

"But what about my friends… my family? I can't just not tell them that I'm ok so they don't have to worry." I was getting worried myself thinking of Sirius and Remus and Ron and Hermione, what would they do when they heard the news.

"For now at least they can never know you were Harry Potter they have to believe your dead the more people you tell especially this soon the easier it is for all of this to fall before your eyes." She had a sullen look to her and I knew she wanted this to work for me.

"Then what do I have to do to get this all working Sumomo?" she was silent for a minute.

"You have to at least change your appearance and your name." Sumomo was still thinking this entire thing over

"You mean like a charm or a potion?" I had changed from worried about everyone to curious as to how all this was going to work

"No, you need something stronger than that something they would never be able to accidentally or purposely see through." Sumomo smiled and hurriedly left the room. I followed her as she got out a big key from her sleeve and unlocked the locked room. Inside was a huge octagonal room every wall had shelves lining it to the ceiling and every shelf had potions, ingredients or books on it to the point where it looked like the shelves were going to break from the weight of it all.

"What is this place?" I was stunned it didn't seem like this place could fit in such a small house but then I remembered that magic existed and it made a little bit more sense.

"This dusty old place… it's just something my grandma would do in her spare time. They're not like the potions you would brew at school they're a lot more potent and some even have permanent effects on the body." Sumomo got a step ladder from the corner and placed it in front of one of the walls and got down an icy blue potion.

"This one should work… Ha to figure one of these ones would come in handy one day" Sumomo giggled a little.

"What do you mean by that…I mean why did you lock all of this up in the first place?" I was confused by her reaction

"My grandma used to brew a lot of random potions she would find in ancient books we had and she would spend her time trying to improve them from the originals. Since it's just me living here most of these potions are of no use since I don't need them except for her healing potions so I keep the place locked up, but this one is a potion that causes the drinkers appearance to change to whatever they want it to be. And before you ask it is reversible by drinking the same potion again. But this one is so ancient the recipe has been lost in the outside world so no one will know how to change you back." Sumomo gave me the potion and uncorked the top.

"Now all you need to do is drink it and imagine what changes you want to your body ok" I hesitantly put the bottle to my lips expecting it to taste horrible as all potions I have come into contact have but to my surprise as I drank all of the liquid it tasted just like strawberries. I began to think of what I wanted changed of course I would have to get rid of the scar on my forehead as it was a dead giveaway. Then I thought about my hair and how I really didn't like having it look so messy all the time I had always wanted to try and grow it out but it never seemed to really work well. And then I was debating my eye color everyone I met told me I had stunning green eyes and I decided I would keep them that way it was the only thing that would remind me of my old self. To be cheeky I decided I would add a few inches to my height seeing as I was one of the shortest boys in my year and this would make me about average height. When I thought it was enough I opened my eyes to see Sumomo scowling back at me.

"What is it… did it not work?" I was worried that all of it had gone to waste. Sumomo scrunched up her nose and glared at me.

"You just had to make yourself taller; you just wanted to tease me about my height right!" She walked out of the room and I followed after her.

"N-NO! That's not it Sumomo… I might have been noticed if I stayed the same height!" I yelled after her but she wasn't going to listen to any of it as she walked into her room and slammed the door shut.

"That's one way to piss her off good job" someone laughed behind me as I turned I could see Kyoko's smug look and Maemi looking very worriedly at Sumomo's door.

"I'll go check on her" Maemi walked over and stepped inside her room.

"Well you sure look different if I didn't know you were Harry-kun I might just have attacked you thinking you were intruding." Kyoko put an arm on my shoulder and directed me toward the bathroom where I could look at myself in a mirror. At first I couldn't really see much it was blurry but soon I realized that it wasn't the mirror it was my glasses making everything blurry, so I took them off. I was stunned I did look completely different my hair had grown down to my waist and was completely smooth except for the hair that was falling in front of my eyes. I lifted it up to see that my scar had completely vanished. At that point I was sure I had grown a couple of inches and even if I hadn't two out of three wasn't bad.

"Now all you need is a new name… got any ideas?" Kyoko was standing in the door way and I was still at a loss for words.

~SS~

I was seething as I got out of Hogwarts barrier. Dumbledore knew I hated the boy so why would he send me to check on him. I'm sure he was fine must've just used some stupid magic that set off the alarm. I would get there to see that the-boy-who-lived was just fine sitting around being lazy and waited on hand and foot somewhere. Before I knew it I was already walking up the stairs to number four Privet Drive and knocking on the door. A huge man answered the door.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" the man yelled as his faced turned an unearthly shade of red.

"I'm here to check on Potter as there was some sort of breach in the barrier." This was going to be a waste of my time I was sure of it.

"So you're a FREAK to! I've had it up to here with you FREAKS messing with my family's life." A woman walked up behind him looking worried.

"Vernon the NEIGHBORS!" she said in a hushed voice and he mumbled and let me in.

"Go get the boy and then get the hell out of my house for good. His room is first on the left upstairs" Vernon yelled before walking into the sitting room. I walked up the stairs and found the room pretty easily it was the only one with a food slot.

As I opened the door however I was slightly shocked the walls were covered in darkening blood and it was everywhere. For now I had to assume it was Potter's and inform Dumbledore of my findings. Though as I was looking around the room I was surprised to see the condition it was in. surely this mess had to have been made in the struggle as no child should be kept in such a barren room. Also my mind calculated how much blood was actually in the room, leaking from the walls and pooling on the floor but I couldn't see a body for the life of me. 'If he has lost this much blood then he must be dead' I reasoned to myself, before I stepped back out of the room I took a spare vial and collected a sample of the blood knowing well that Dumbledore would demand I test it to see if it was Potter's. I walked out of number 4 and down the street before going back to tell Dumbledore the news.

~DM~

As Father wanted me to find my mate without assistance I tried to make a list of people I talked to on a regular bases. So far I had Blaze, Pansy, Crabe, Goyle, Marcus Flint, and a few other Slytherins in my year. I also had a few people from Ravenclaw on my list as well as they weren't complete idiots, unfortunately my list had one Harry Potter on it. I had to write his name even though I doubted he was my mate just so that I could narrow things down. 'Imagine if Potter was my mate I would go insane' I shuttered at the thought and continued narrowing down my list and waiting for this painfully slow summer to be over so I could really start searching.


	3. Unspoken Words

**Last time**

**~DM~**

As Father wanted me to find my mate without assistance I tried to make a list of people I talked to on a regular bases. So far I had Blaze, Pansy, Crabe, Goyle, Marcus Flint, and a few other Slytherins in my year. I also had a few people from Ravenclaw on my list as well as they weren't complete idiots, unfortunately my list had one Harry Potter on it. I had to write his name even though I doubted he was my mate just so that I could narrow things down. 'Imagine if Potter was my mate I would go insane' I shuttered at the thought and continued narrowing down my list and waiting for this painfully slow summer to be over so I could really start searching.

**Now for new chapter**

**~AD~**

After I heard Severus's report I sent him to immediately figure out whose blood was coating the walls of Harry's room. My worst Fears were realized as Severus returned and said that it was in fact Harry's blood 'how am I going to defeat Voldemort now! The boy was supposed to kill him and then the rest would be easy' I mentally screamed as I owled Remus, the Weasleys and Mrs. Granger. Fortunately Remus came with Sirius on time. I told them the new, that Harry had been kidnaped or worse killed and as I had expected they were devastated. They were the one thing I really didn't have to control in this game they sincerely cared about the boy and that was the thing I exploited to get him to do what I wanted. I allowed Sirius and Remus to stay at the Castle till we found out what had become of Harry. I even decided to give Remus the position of DADA teacher to ease his mind a little. As they left the Weasleys (Molly, Ron, Ginny) walked in with Mrs. Granger.

"It's nice of you to get here on time any earlier and it might have been a…inconvenience" I smiled

"What is going on now Dumbledore, what has that boy done to get himself into trouble this time." Molly's usual happy face gone as her true slightly peeved face reared its ugly head.

"Well it would seem that he has been kidnapped" I sighed and grabbed a lemon drop from my candy dish

"That boy brings more trouble to me than my own kids' do, how long until you find him?" Molly's face still held its soured look and Ginny was looking troubled as Ron absently stared out of the window.

"We fear he is dead Molly, his room was covered in so much blood it is almost impossible that he is alive" at this news Molly's eyes widened and Ginny gasped

"You're telling me he is dead…if he is dead what happens to us we were promised a payment of 10,000 galleons a year for my son befriending that boy" Molly had stood up and slammed her hands on my desk.

"This is true but since he is probably dead then you will get one more payment. I may even get Harry's will to say he left you half of his Fortune" I quickly dismissed the thought

"But I was supposed to marry him…I had told everyone that we were dating." Ginny's voice was only a whisper

"I know Ginny dear but there will be someone else" Molly soothed her distraught daughter

"Finally I can't believe I spent four years with the idiot. I mean he is sooo boring Mum" Ron sighed

"Well for now we can only assume he is dead but to the public we must keep looking like he may be alive so for now continue to play your part and I will get all the paperwork in order." I quickly dismissed them and they soon left. I turned my attention to the four letters that had mysteriously appeared on my desk

**~HP~**

It had been a few days since the change and I was still not used to not wearing glasses. I would reach up to fix them only to realize that they weren't there. Also having such long hair was starting to become a pain as I couldn't brush it well by myself thankfully Maemi helped me when I couldn't brush it like she seemed to do for Sumomo.

"Kazuko…Kazuko…..HEY!" I jumped almost having a heart attack as I was pounced upon. "Don't you hear me calling you" Kyoko said getting up and sitting next to me.

"Sorry it's just I'm getting used to being called that" In truth I barely noticed when someone called me that and it defiantly took some getting used to if I was going to try and get back into Hogwarts.

"Well then I guess we will just have to keep calling you till your used to it right Kazu-kun" Kyoko laughed and walked out into the clearing. My mind started wandering again thinking back to my friends and family. How would Sirius and Remus take the news of my death, I know Hermione and Ron must be upset about it I sighed and pushed the thoughts out of my head.

"You seem very deep in thought Kazuko" Maemi smiled next to me 'why didn't I hear her sit down' I wondered to myself. I looked into the clearing and saw Sumomo fighting Kyoko and it looked like Sumomo was getting a beating. But as I thought about it Kyoko did seem more athletic than Sumomo and she was taller and stronger than her so it made sense. I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to see Sumomo get thrown about ten feet. She wasn't moving and I quickly got up to go check on her as Maemi grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Hime-chan is fine Kyoko would never really hurt her" Maemi smiled and if she wasn't worried then I felt I shouldn't either. Sure enough after a few moments Sumomo was back on her feet and charging after Kyoko.

"So I take it they fight like this often." I stretched and scooted forward so my feet dangled of the edge of the porch.

"Yes they do its actually pretty good training for her. She needs to know how to better defend herself" Maemi looked dreamily off toward Sumomo and Kyoko's play fighting I guess that would be a better wording of it.

"Why doesn't she just use magic?" I had seen her do a few things with magic but what surprised me was that she didn't seem to use a wand to do it.

"I don't think Sumomo has the ability to do magic like you can Kazuko" Maemi got up and walked toward the kitchen. Confused I got up and went after her.

"What do you mean she is a witch isn't she?" I was certain I had seen her do magic she had levitated things just last night, and the day before she had dinner cook itself.

Maemi laughed without turning to face me "Sumomo isn't a witch at least I'm pretty sure you could always ask her if she is" she started cutting an onion and making dinner

"How would you not know you're her sister or mom or something aren't you?" I was starting to get pissed and I didn't really know why I guess it was because trying to figure out these people was frustrating.

"It makes me happy to be seen as her family but in reality neither me nor Kyoko are related to Sumomo" Maemi's voice held some sadness to it which only worked to make me more angry.

"Then where are they I mean they didn't just leave for some reason right, and better yet where do you to go I mean if you live here where do you sleep the only other room that seems lived in is the one I'm using." I yelled my thoughts jumbling up as I tried to figure out what was going on here.

"Kazuko if you want answers you should really talk to Hime-chan and if she is ready to tell you then you'll know trying to get me to tell you won't help matters any." Maemi was still calm even after my outburst and it was just making me madder. It took everything I had to calm down.

"Fine but until you guys tell me what is going on I don't know if I can trust you" I sat down at the table as Kyoko and Sumomo walked in sitting down to.

"Sumomo you have to always be ready to block ok otherwise people get those cheap shots in" Kyoko laughed sitting back in the legless chair and thus toppling over causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright you two go get washed up I'm almost done making lunch" Maemi called over her shoulder as Sumomo and Kyoko scrambled to the washroom.

"Maemi what did you make for Lunch!" Sumomo called from the washroom.

"I just made sukiyaki and miso soup" she called back as Sumomo rounded the corner into the room

"Yum" she basically bounced back into her seat and Kyoko followed suit. It was amazing but even if I couldn't pronounce the names of the food it was still delicious both Maemi and Sumomo were good cooks apparently.

"Hey Kyoko why have I never seen you cook anything, I mean you must be good at it since Maemi and Sumomo are good at it." I laughed but everyone else's faces fell and Sumomo looked slightly scared.

"You don't want Kyoko to cook for you trust me." Sumomo shuttered as she said it.

"Why what's the worst that could happen" Clearly I didn't get the picture or something because no one could be that bad at cooking right not even Dudley.

"Well I think I'm a great cook but these two here say differently" Kyoko looked proud. "You burn the cereal!" Sumomo yelled waving her hands in the air.

"How was I supposed to know you don't put it on the stove I mean the kind Maemi makes is always warm and junk" Kyoko looked surprised and turned to see Maemi shaking her head.

"That's cause it wasn't cereal it was oatmeal" Sumomo smacked her head with her hand (facepalmed)

"Well that was only one time I messed up" Kyoko said as Maemi started to put food in front of us all.

"You burnt water….I have no idea how that is physically possible but there were flames in and around the water if that doesn't say you're a horrible cook I don't know what does." Maemi said abruptly causing Kyoko and Sumomo to fall silent.

"I'll show you both one day I'm going to cook the most delicious thing ever and you both can't have any." Kyoko crossed her arms and huffed like a three year old as Maemi sat down and Sumomo giggled.

"Well I'm sorry I brought that up. So to change the subject how are we going to get me into Hogwarts." I looked up to see a very smug looking Sumomo staring back at me.

"That has already been taken care of dear Kazuko I have sent your request to transfer to Hogwarts already" at this Sumomo started to eat her food.

"H...How I mean don't get me wrong but as Kazuko I have no past where are you saying I transferred from?" Nothing here was this easy was it…I knew there had to be some catch or something if not then I don't think my brain could comprehend all of this.

"Oh I just asked the school that I attend to make up a transfer slip for you and I sent it to Hogwarts this morning" Sumomo smiled. "Bye the way I put your last name as Nagasaki hope you didn't mind that."

"Why Nagasaki?" I was curious. "Oh it's just because it's my last name and I didn't have time to think up a better one." Sumomo shrugged.

The rest of the day I tried not to press into the family thing even though I felt they were hiding something from me. 'Best let it go for now and ask Sumomo later' the weirdest thing happened thou as I drifted off to sleep for the night thou I felt a tug, not just like a tug on your clothes though like a tug on you very being it was odd but I quickly let it go as I drifted farther and farther into sleep.

**~AD~**

"Headmaster I do not think now is the time to be accepting transfer students. We just lost one of our own we should be spending all available resources to taking care of the school and it's remain students" Minerva quickly stated as the rest of the teachers at the table agreed.

"If Harry is really gone then what is to stop You-Know-Who from attacking the wizarding world this may be one of the last safe places for the students and we can't be spending time with students who may not know English we have to protect those who have been coming here all their lives and we may even have to stop classes altogether so it would be better to have them continue to learn in their own country." Filius argued and he did have a small point, but I really could have cared less about the students as these new transfers had enclosed an offer of a million galleons in exchange for being excepted and how could I turn down 'students' who needed to learn.

"I am sure we will be fine everyone the wards to this school will defiantly hold off any sort of attack from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters so I see no reason not to hold school as we normally do and have the transfers come over as well." I smiled and saw everyone calm down except for Severus who always looked like he was in a sour mood

"Who are these transfers exactly and where are they coming from" Minerva asked curiously.

"Well their names are, Kazuko, Sumomo, Maemi, and Kyoko all with the last name Nagasaki" I said looking back down to the transfer slips as I really couldn't be bothered to remember such pointless details.

"So it's a family? How very odd to send your children to a new school about halfway through their schooling" Filius mumbled.

"You are wrong Filius as their parent names are only the same for Kyoko and Maemi so it would see that they must all be cousins or its just some weird coincidence." I quickly closed the files and got up to go to my office. "Now if you would excuse me I must leave to attend to some business and do not wish to be disturbed. Minerva if you could send those four their acceptance letters I would be much appreciated." Minerva smiled and nodded her head as I headed up to my office I had to quickly write a will for the boy and send it into Gringots before those goblins got wise to what I was doing.

Copying his handwriting wasn't too difficult to say the least and soon I was done and sending it off with the boy's bird which had flown in about a day ago. With that matter taken care of I still needed to find someone to fight off Voldemort. It's not like I would sully my hands in doing that it would be much too simple and of really no benefit to me. 'What about the Longbottom kid….maybe just maybe that could work.' I thought quickly on my feet and sent a letter to his grandmother explaining to her that her grandson was the chosen one and that Harry had just been a cover so that he could remain safe till the time came when he was needed. As the owl flew off with the letter I sat back in my seat and smiled this was all too simple. Maybe it was good that Harry had been killed.


End file.
